ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorcerer Chronicles
The Sorcerer Chronicles (working title) is an animated tv show of the fantasy, action, adventure and comedy genres. The show is about the tales of a sorcerer named Edward and his friends while they are trying to protect their village from all kinds of magical threats such as different mythological creatures (which are named "Beings"), bandits, evil sorceress and sometimes even several deities (which are named "immortals"). Setting The show will mostly happen in a small village named "Oceanbrit" near the shoreline of a fictional medieval England. Characters Heroes *Edward O'green- The main character of the show. Edward is a young sorcerer with a tragic past who has been travelling across England alongside his companion Avriel for a long time until one day the people of Oceanbrit mistakenly assumed he was the killer of one of their own and locked him up. After he managed to clear his name and protecting the village from the real killer, the village leader thought that his skills could be useful against threats like this and offered him to stay and help protect the village. Edward, who was tired from his travels accepted the leader's offer and he and his companion became the village guardians ever since. Edward is stubborn, brave and loyal person, but he can be also envies, don't trust others easily, not very good with women and have a lousy sense of humor. Edward is also a skilled fighter with his magic staff and he is also skilled in sorcery (he especially fond of elemental fire spells), but sadly his former teacher died before he could finish his training so he still have much to learn. . He also possesses a mysterious power that turns him into a powerful war machine, he isn't sure how he got that power or how to use it but it usually comes when he needs it the most. *Avriel- Avriel is a fairy and Edward's close companion and best friend. The tale of Avriel and Edward first meeting is a secret they seem to keep only to themselves, but no matter what happened in the past for it forged a strong bond between the two. When Edward was unrightfully imprisoned, Avriel tryied as hard as she could to free him. After they managed to clear his name, the duo became the guardians of the village. Avriel is a friendly, loyal and adventurous fairy that will always stand with her friends no matter what. But in some cases she can be rude, nosy, hot headed and she hates when someone calls her "cute". Avriel can use her fairy magic to control plants and heal wounds. In battle she is more of a support than a fighter, she uses her plant magic to distract and weaken their enemies and she can heal Edward's wounds during the battle. *Sophie Lorel- Sophie is a resident of oceanbrit and one of the main group. She is the only one who thought that Edward was innocent and she tried to clear his name alongside Avriel. After the real killer was found she managed to convince the leader of the village to let Edward and Avriel stay in the village. He agreed, but he told her that they are under her responsibly for if they will bring more harm than good Sophie will also carry the weight of the punishment. Sophie is benevolent, trusting, selfless, modest and ever optimistic, but she is also naive, not very physically strong and can be easily manipulated. Sophie might not be much of a fighter but she have better people skills and her kind approche helped the groupd many times. *March- March is a goblin merchant and a member of the group. March became a resident of Oceanbrit but not by choice. When he came to the village, he managed to steal many of the village's money to pay a debt he have with a gang of deadly beings. After the village was forced to pay his debt to those beings, the leader of the village forced March to stay and raise and return all the money he stole from them (and he stole a lot of money). He became a friend of the group after a while. March is known to be greedy, selfish, cynical, cowerd and cunning. But they were cases where he showed some kind and even generous aspects of him. His street smart, sharp tongue and incredible sense of smell served the group many times, but they were cases where it also puts them in a lot of troubles. A runinig gag the show will have is the constant insult exchanging between March and Avriel. *Aldor- Aldor is an old and powerful sorcerer and an important member of the group. Aldor is an old and wise sorcerer that do a powerful curse he is forever trapped inside the body of an owl for the rest of life. He will serve as the Edward's teacher and as the brain behind the group. I am still working on how he became part of the village, but after that he built a massive house in a glade near the village that contains many artifacts and magical knowledge where he also lives. Aldor is wise, kind and peaceful person that always eager to help the villagers and his friends. But he has held with him some dark secrets and sins that he would rather bury deep within him then share them with anyone. Aldor is considered to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in England. He is very skilled in the arts of sorcery and he knows spells that could turn an entire city to a pile of dust, but he refuses to use those kind of spells for he vowed to use his magic only for the sake of protecting and healing and not for combat. His owl physiology also gives him sharp senses and the ability to fly. *Shedor - Shedor is a griffin and a member of the group, he joined them in the middle of the first season. Shedor used to be the companion of Edward's deceased sorcery teacher, Grigory. When Grigory was dying, he asked Shedor to do one thing for him: protect Edward at all costs. After that day Shedor searched for Edward for three years and nearly lost hope until he finally found him in Oceanbri. But despite of the villagers complains Shedor refused to leave, for he was determined to fulfill the last request of his deceased master and protect Edward at all costs. Since the group knew that they built a griffin stable near the village where Shedor could live in. Shedor became a part of their group ever since. Shedor is loyal, stubborn, protective and he takes his promises very seriously. Unlike the rest of the beings in the group, Shedor don'tspeak human language, he spit out all kinds of screech and growlings that only the other beings understand. He is a very skilled fighter, he can use his sharp claws and beak to tear his enemies apart and with his sharp senses he can analyze his enemy's moves.He is also a very good flyer, capable of reaching great heightsand fly at an incredible speed. *Christina Bellamy - Christina is a young sorceress and a member of the group, she joined them in the second season. Christina is a young and beautiful sorceress that alongside her companion Scorch has gone on a rampage to find and destroy the mysterious group that killed her boyfriend. Her journey brought her to Oceanbrit where she suspected some of the group leaders might hide in (they didn't). Eventually she was imprisoned because her idea to set the village on fire to force the leaders to come out of their hiding wasn't very approved by the villagers. Aldor managed to convince Richard to put her and her companion under his watch since he believed that the same mysterious group she was hunting was targeting the village and Christena was the only one who knows something about them. Eventually, Christina started to like the village and she has become a part of it ever since. Christina is known to be selfish, manipulative, stubborn, rude, vengeful and a little bit narcissistic. She always speaks what's on her mind no matter how insulting it is and she will not hesitate to punch someone if that person was being a jerk. She enjoys seeing the men of the village acting like fools every time they are near her (like I said she is VERY beautiful), she even more enjoy manipulating those men to do her biddings. But despite of her rough personality Christina can also be protective, confident, helpful and despite how crazy it sounds, kind and nice (many doubts she have these attributes because of her bitchy attitude, but according to Scorch she used to be kind and nice when she was with her deceased boyfriend.) Scorch was her only friend ever since she turned to a sorceress, he infact is the one how gave her her spellcasters and brought her to a strong sorceress to teach her sorcery. Together they are a strong duo that could easily rival Edward and Avril. Much like every beautiful rose has thorns and the viper have venom, Christina is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. She is a skilled fighter and she is quite good at sorcery (especially with elemental air spells). She can use her magic to turn her magic bracelets to a pair of large rings which she moves with telekinesis and use them to fight her enemies. *Scorch - Scorch is a salamander and a member of the group, he joined them in the second season. Scorch is Christina's companion. When she was young and just got her magical powers, Christina went into the being market to get a Spellcasters, which was extremely foolish for no human magical or not is allowed to enter the being market without protection from another being. After she was almost squashed by an angry ogre, Scorch agreed to put her under his protection so she will not be bothered by the beings, and they have become friends ever since. Scorch is more of a silent type than his companion, he is grumpy, cynical and not a big talker. Usually when Christina and he talks to someone she asks him his opinion about something and he usually answers in "Yeap, so sad", "yep, so stupid", "don't get me involved in this" etc. While he doesn't seem very active, you can always count on him on the battlefield. Thanks to his species elemental powers, Scorch can manipulate fire. He can throw fireballs from his hands and tail, can breath fire, can resist fire and (his favorite ability) he can superheating his hands and brand his enemies with a burning scorch mark of his hand. *Nicolas Flamel the fifth - Nicolas is a young alchemist and a member of the group, he joined them in the third season. Nicolas hails from one of the richest families in french, who became rich thanks to the discoveries of his ancestor, Nicolas Flamel the first. How ever his family became obsessed with finding his ancestor's greatest discovery, the philosopher's stone. Nicolas hated the stone and his family for wasting their life in finding it, so he left his home to continue the legacy of his ancestor and become an alchemist, for as much as he hates the philosopher's stone he still respects the legacy of the first Nicolas Flamel of knowledge and glory. He managed to finish his alchemy studies and became part of the alchemists guild, but sadly his time there was short for because of a little experiment with an Alkahest that went wrong, he was kicked out of the guild. Desperate to go back to the guild, he decided to capture the killer of one of the guild leaders so they would take him back. His little quest leads him to Oceanbrit where he got closer to its residents and became part of the group. Nicolas is intelligent, curious, determined and enjoy exploring new places and experiencing with new materials for his elixirs and reagents. But he is also kind snobbish, nosy, a little overconfident (especially when it comes to some of his experiments with the more "explosive" kind of a "skirt chaser". He will hit on every breathing woman out there (he is like Barney Stinson only with a little more self control and less funny catchphrases), but the one he considers to be his "white whale" is no other then Christina. Another running gag the show will have is Nicolas's attempts to hit on Chirstina, which usually ends up with him being embarrassed and sometimes physically hurt, but any time he is down he comes back up and tries again only to fail any time (he likes calling that process their little "dance".) While being a smart guy, he is not a complete stranger to the battlefield. Thanks to 10 years of fencing teachings with some of the best fencers in France, he is a skilled fencer with his two deadly sharp sabers. He also has a pretty sweet arsenal of alchemy bombs with each bomb have a different effects, from freezing to creating acid pools to turning people to ducks. Villains *Orpath - Orpath is an old and wicked sorcerer that do a powerful curse he is forever trapped inside the body of a snake for the rest of life. Much like Aldor Orpath is a very powerful sorcerer, but unlike Aldor Orpath will not hesitate to use his magic to hurt other people. His snake physiology also makes him extremely agile, flexibleand he can use his large body to suffocate his victims. He was once a good person, but ever since he was cursed, he experienced with forbidden and dangerous spells to reverse the effects of his curse. Not only his experiments never worked, the dark spells he used slowly stripped away every aspect of humanity he had, eventually turning him into a sociopathic madman that will stop at nothing to remove his curse even if it means destroying lives. He first appeared in season 1 and reappeared in season 5. *Viktor Blackclaw - Viktor is a deranged sorcerer with deep hatred toward normal humans. He formed a cult named the "black hand" that its main purpose is to eradicate normal human lives and conquer the world in the name of the magical kind. He is cold, merciless, intelligent and cruel man with vast knowledge of dark magic. He only appeared in season 2. *The Soul Eater- The Soul Eater is a strange, malevolent creature with unhealthy hunger for mortal souls. Not much is known on this creature's origin or true identity, but it is known that it always captures its prey. The Soul Eater is holding a pair of magical claws that are used both in battle and for eating souls. He only appeared in season 3. *Cain - The biblical Cain (you know the one that killed his brother Abel). In the age where the world was still young, After Cain murdered his brother something happened, His actions were so terrible that they shock the entire balance of the cosmos and turned Cain to the first and ultimate killer. Cain almost killed every living thing in the world until the armies of both heaven and hell involved to stop him. But even with their combined force, the armies of heaven and hell could not fight him for long, until the creator and Satan, the avatars of the positive and negative energies of the universe combined their forces and locked Cain in the depths of hell where he remained there for a long time. But one day Cain has managed to free himself from his prison and he started a campaign to get his full power back and conquer the three worlds. Cain is a sophisticated and cold entity with a hunger for vengeance .He is also a very skilled hand to hand fighter, but because we doesn't posses his full power he can't kill anyone, for example, he can drop a building on someone and that someone will still be alive and well. He only appeared in season 4. * Zoya - Zoya is a ruthless bandit and the leader of the "Cold Blade" gang. Not much is known about her past and the authorities tried to capture her and her gang for a long time but they never succeeded. Zoya is very knowledgeable in the field of magical artifacts and always think of ways to profit from selling or using those artifacts.She is sophisticated, intelligent, greedy and deadly woman who enjoys using all kind of methods to get what she wants, whether she is using her a beauty to get information or she uses a good old blackmail. She is also a very good fighter, she fights using two large switch blades that can turn to a pair of deadly sharp whips. She only appeared in season 6. Villagers *Richard Armstrong - Richerd is a retired knight and the leader of the village. He is a serious man who will not take nonsense very lightly. While not being at his prime, Richard is still a strong fighter and a very skilled Swordman (two traits that his eldest daughter's suitors find very terrifying.) Richard is known by some being communities (especially among the vampires) as the "bleeding blade". No one sure how he got that name and Richard doesn't really share that information, but some believe that he got that name after he was the first one to slay an extremely powerful subspecies of vampires that was considered to be unbeatable. *Haila Armstrong - Richard's wife. Haila is usually kind and gentle, but when her family, friends or home are threatened by any form she can be quite dangerous (a trait that Richard finds very attractive). * Suzan, Leopold and Sara Armstrong - Richard and Haila three childrens. Suzan the first child is intelligent and responsible, her parents always trust her to keep away her little siblings from troubles (especially their second child). She is also attracting a lot of young suitors (which Richard takes a lot of enjoyment scaring them off.) Leopold the second child is adventurous and curious, always wanting to go on his father's footsteps and go on a various of adventures (which puts him in allot of troubles since sometimes he is messing with some of Alodr's more "problematic" artifact and spells.) * Marshall Cron - Richard's loyal adviser and second in command. Marshall is a smart and bitter man with deep hatred toward anything magical, especially sorcerers. He strongly objected when Edward, Avriel, March and Aldor became part of the village and he keeps telling Richard that this group will bring nothing but troubles (well he wasn't entirely wrong but the group also saved the village from those troubles as well) and he still objects till this very day. *Martha Cron - Marshall's wife and the village's main midwife. She is the complete opposite of Marshall for she is kind and delightful person that will greet anyone with arms wide open whether normal or magical. *Seamus Loral - Seamus is Sophie's uncle and one of the owners of the village's inn "The Sweet Herring". When Sophie's mother (and seamus's sister) disappeared, Sheamus and his wife happily raised Sophie, he even gave her a job in his inn. Seamus is a stubborn and rude man, but he is also kind and caring person that will gladly take a needed person under his wing. He also part time hired Edward to kick out any clients that don't behave themselves (mostly because he enjoy seeing Edward kicking their behinds, he finds it entertaining) *Alma Loral - Alma is Sophie's aunt and one of the village's inn "The Sweet Herring". She raised sophie like her own daughter when Sophie's mother was gone. She is a nice and caring person, but telling her secrets is very dangerous because she is also known as the village gossiper. she can't keep a secret even if her life depends on it (but some say that she and Seamus hold with them a big secret, a secret that might have something to do with the disappearance of Sophies' mother.) Allies *Mac and Carl Gordon - Mac and Carl are twin being researchers and a close allies fo the group. The group always comes to them anytime they face a dangerous being or when sometimes they join the twins in some of their expeditions to protect them. * Dayga - Dayga is a friendly female dragon that lives in a cave near the village. When she first arrived the village was terrified of her, but the group managed to prove them that she is completely harmless and she has become their friend ever since. However, some believe that her arrival was not a pure coincidence and that she came for a reason only known to her and some believe Aldor as well... * Bugul Noz - Bugul Noz is a friendly being from unknown species that lives in the forest near the village. Bugul Noz was tricked to be allied with the "black hand" and was convinced to cause mayhem in Oceanbrit. After Edward and the group managed to convince him that the "black hand" were only using him for their own evil plans, he became a friend of the group. Not much is known about his strange species, the things that are known about them is that they are incredibly strong and they possess one of the most powerful magical abilities that were discovered: an almost complete resistance to any form of magic. Every type of spell no matter how powerful, barely effect Bugul Noz and his kin, in fact it literally bounces out of them. The only type of magic that might cause harm to him is elemental magic, but it need to be a very powerful elemental spell. But he can also remove and return this resistance by will, but he rarely does that. * Joshua - Joshua is a strange kid from the land of Canaan who is targeted by Cain and his armies. He was teleported by an unknown force to Oceanbrit to seek protection from the group and to stop Cain from gaining his full power and kill all life on earth. No one sure why Cain seeks Joshua, not even Joshua knows, but Aldor believes that the reason is that Joshua might be a prophet, an extremely powerful and rare type of magic users that said to have some sort of a bond with entities from higher planes of existence. He only appers in season 4. * Asmund Forsberg - The son of the leader of the "Fearless Ones" clan.While most of his clan are fighters, Asmund is more a scholar and a diplomat. When his people were banished from their homes by the "Savages" clan, Asmund was the one who tried to convince his father to try to peacefully live with the people of Oceanbrit until they will be able to come back to their home. Asmund agreed to help the team solve the mystery behind the "Serpant Eye" if they will help them to get rid of the "Savages" and reclaim their home. While he is far from being a fighter, Asmund's knwoledge of the magical and the "Serpant Eye" is very usefull. He only appers in season 5. * Brian - Brain is a young sorcerer in training and the son of the arcane vault keeper. Afterhis father's disappearance after the destruction of the arcane vault, Brain instead to help the group finding his father and retrieving all the magical artifacts that were locked in the vault. While learning in one of the best sorcery schools, Brain is still far from a good sorcerer, but he is still a decent fighter (but not as good as Edward, Christena and Nicolas.) He only appers in season 6. * Eva - Eva is a young sorceress in training and the assistant of the arcane vault keeper. After her master's disappearance after the destruction of the arcane vault, Eva instead to help the group finding the vault keeper and retrieving all the magical artifacts that were locked in the vault, for she has more knowledge about them than the entire group combined. While she is a far batter sorceress then Brian, she is a terrible fighter and always freak out in combat. She only appers in season 6. Beings Beings are mythological creatures that inhabit the show's universe. They are six classes of beings that are determind by parameters such personality, abilites and relationship with humans: * Nature - The nature class consists of beings with deep bound with nature. They posses mostly elemental powers and most of them prefer to live away from humans, but some species actually prefer to live inside human settlements. Notable nature beings are fairies, elves, gnomes, marfolks and nymphs. * Primal - The primal class consists of beings with the attributes of a wild animal, in fact, only a few species are actually intelligent enough to communicate with humans. They are known for having almost purely physical abilities, such as enhanced strength or senses and much like normal wild animals they will attack when provoked (unless you meet an intelligent species which in that case you will be able to reason with the being but don't push your luck.) Notable primal beings are dragons, minotaurs, krakens, wyverns and trolls. * Arcane - The arcane class consists of beings with strange abilities and unpredictable nature. Those beings have many abilities, from elemental powers to mental abilities. But what really makes them strange is that you can't predicttheir next step, they will be your friends one minute and in the next they will try to kill you and if you will survive they will be your friends again like nothing happened. Notable arcane beings are djinns, ghosts, cat siths, harpies and golems. * Light - The light class consists of beings who are usully benevolent, protactive and usully divine. Those beings draw their powers from divine forces such as the sun or the sky, and most of them are capable of flying. Usually they will be nice to other creatures, but they can be very territorial and they will attack if someone will invade their territory. Notable light beings are angles, griffins, valkyries, gargoyles and phoenixes. * Dark - The dark class consists of beings who are almost purely malevolent, aggressive and usually infernal. Those beings are known to be incredibly malevolent, most of them will hurt any creature they see without thinking twice. they have all kinds of powers which are usually used to hunt humans. Notable dark beings are demons, vampires, goblins, basilisks and gorgons. * Titan - The titan class is the smallest class, but also the most powerful one. The beings of the titan class all share a very specificattribute: they are all enormous. Titan beings are known to reach an almost impossible size, and surprisingly, they are actually hard to find, how they do it is a question that many researchers still ask. Besides their size titan beings are known to posses world shaking abilities, such as the ability to create natural disasters such as earthquakes, tornados and tsunamis. Thankfully, those beings are purely passive and hard to anger, but those who do anger they soon regret it. Notable titan beings are leviathans, behemoths and zizs. Episodes Prologue Episodes Those episode are not an official part of the first season but more of an to to build the background * The Masked Sorcerer * The Merchant * The Owl * The Siege Official Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 The Shattered Chronicles The Shattered Chronicles are a series of four different series (four season each) that focus on each one of the human members of the group on their own adventures without the rest of the group (ecept Edward and Christina who will have Avril, Bugul Noz and Scorch.) Each show will have a differens plot, settings and characters. * Danu Warriors (Edward) * An Alchemist Tale (Nicolas) * Sea of Steel (Christina) * Light of Olympus (Sophie) = Gallery i know its not the best but i tried as make them look like in my imagination as much as i can and i am not the best in drawing in the computer. Edward.png Avril.png March.png Sophie.png Aldor.png Shedor.png Richard.png Seamus.png Alma.png Marshall.png Orpath.png Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:The Sorcerer Chronicles Category:Made by omer Category:Video games